Chapter 21: You Must Play the Sega Saturn!
Synopsis Aboard the Dragonturtle, the heroes felt the distortion from the warp. Urashima arrives and announces that they are through the rift, and she opens the shutters as a new world awaited them. Down below was a giant tree, and a beautiful one at that. They also spot a town at the base, so they decide to land near the tree to get some information from the locals. Once in the town, they are amazed by the beauty of the falling petals and while a picnic sounds tempting, they head for the local inn and see if they can learn anything useful. Meanwhile, two more figures enter the town. Yuri and Flynn just returned from their trip to Ylisse and arrived in Halure since Flynn needs to make a delivery for Estelle. Apparently there are monsters appearing near the town as well, so he and the Imperial Knights asked the citizens to stay indoors until it's safe. Not only that, they heard reports of a crimson airship near the town. They spot Estelle near the giant tree and call to her, but she was acting strangely. Yuri was getting some bad vibes, so they head over and find that she disappeared. Yuri calls out to her, but instead runs into someone else...Segata Sanshiro! After chatting with him, it appears he was training in the mountains and somehow ended up in Halure's tree. He was from Japan, a world the pair previously visited. But the conversation got a bit drastic as Segata was suddenly offended somehow and decides to "teach" the pair the art of serious play! Even after the brawl, Segata was still itching for a fight but Flynn managed to convince the passionate man about their devotion to duty, which got his respect. Just then, the heroes appear as they run into their old friends and explain that the airship was theirs. Some of them recognize Segata immediately. He and Sakura got into a dance as the blossoms floated in the air, but stopped when she spotted Erica dancing with Ichiro and broke the two up. When Reiji asks how the Assault Force knows Segata despite the time/space lapse, they explain that he visited their theater before. Ryo, Axel, and Ulala arrive on the scene as well and find that he knows them as well. Just then, they find Estelle again at the bottom of the hill. The others notice something wrong about her as well, like her heart was stolen. However, as soon she mention Bison's name, B.B. Hood arrives as well with some demons and Syndicate bots in order to retrieve her. It seems that Shadoloo in this world, and they're after Estelle! The others arrive from the inn and prepare to fight, as some of the local monsters appear. Seems that Psycho Power has allowed them to get through the Blastia barrier and the situation is dire. But then, Segata tosses Yuri and Flynn over to Estelle's position. After B.B. takes a Big Beatdown, she decides to cancel her contract with Shadoloo and is no longer after Wright...though she still intends to kill him anyway if they meet again. After knocking Estelle around, it seems that she is regaining her senses. But then, Arch-criminals show up and take away Estelle. The Sturm family's come to clean up, but the heroes aren't one to be swept out easily. Even after beating them, they needed to rescue Estelle pronto. Urashima arrived with the Dragonturtle and she had some interesting news: a silver-haired man gave her directions to the Fallen Tarqaron. It seems that Estelle is at the ruins of the Tower of Tarqaron, but Yuri trusts their informant. So everyone gets onboard and flies to the ancient ruins. Party Members Note: only 10 pair units allowed Pair Units Yuri & Flynn *required* Ryu & Ken Chun-Li & Xiaoyu Dante & Vergil Chris & Jill Dante & Demitri X & Zero Hiryu & Hotsuma Akira & Kage Maru Ichiro & Erica *required* Sakura & Gemini *required* Kiryu & Majima Zephyr & Leanne Jin & Kazuya Ciel & Nana Kite & Haseo Reiji & Xiaomu *required* KOS-MOS & Fiora Chrom & Lucina Solo Units Segata Sanshiro* Captain Commando Valkyrie Ulala Leanne Pai Natsu Heihachi Aty Phoenix & Maya Ryo Leon Alisa Ingrid Felicia June Axel Enemies Segata Sanshiro* (Gear: Giant Game Controller) Estellise* (Gear: BC Crystal Rod) B.B. Hood (Gear: Apple Bomb) Q-Bee x4 Robot x2 Robot Axel (Gear: Blue Gloves) Gattuso x3 Egg Bear x2 Gentleman x2 Eddy x3 Wooky x3 Z x4 Shtrom Shtrom Jr. Drak *=Rival Unit before joining party Items Men's Judo Gi, Pineapple Gel, Miracle Gel Trivia *The Halure Tree has a natural Barrier Blastia that protects the town. At one point it was weakened due to the monster attacks, but after using a Panacea Bottle and Estelle's artes, it revived in a beautiful blooming display. *Estelle was once controlled by Commandant Alexei in order to raise the Ancient Ruin of Zaude from the sea, but thanks to Yuri and Brave Vesperia, she eventually regained her senses. *The man mentioned at the end by Urushima was Duke Pantarei, a man who sought to save the world be sacrificing all life on Terca Lumireis, but Brave Vesperia defeated him and used the power of Mana to stop the Adephagos from invading. Category:PXZ2 Chapter